


My Last Day

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My last day with my lover and bestfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Day

Artist Gary Numan

Song My Last Day

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
